


The Anatomy Of A Soldier

by Inlovewithatraumasurgeon



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithatraumasurgeon/pseuds/Inlovewithatraumasurgeon
Summary: Bernie stumbles upon Serena's secret notebook





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a book title which I saw in the bookshop today and this fic came to mind, sorry it's crap but hey ho! Enjoy!

In her shared office Bernie frantically looks for a misplaced patient file, she has no luck on her desk she hopes by chance it might be on Serena's desk, turning over piles of paper work she stumbles upon a small red notebook, she looks up towards the door where she can see her partner assessing a patient, looking back down at the book in her hand she slowly opens the book to be faced with the words 

"The Anatomy Of A Soldier" 

Perplexed she turned the page and started to read.

Hair: My soldier has been blessed with the most unruly halo of blonde hair, which see often hides behind when she's shy or she doubts herself. God I love her hair so much it sounds so trivial and so stupid but it's the way she doesn't even have to try at all, the way she just throws it up in to a French twist or a little ponytail, or the way she leaves it to rest on her shoulders but the think about her hair that makes my heartbeat is when she turns around and her hair swishes round, God! And the feeling of my hands combing through her hair when we kiss, so beautiful! 

 

Eyes: They captured my heart the moment I saw her, that day when my car decided have a hissy fit. Her coffee coloured eyes which I seem to drown in everytime I look at her, I lose myself in them too they pull me in and keep me there. Her eyes once filled with pain, have seen pain and the horrors of war and the ugly side of humanity. Now I hope her eyes have settled on a far more beautiful landscape.

 

Mouth: God! Where do I begin with her mouth and the beautiful smile which could light the darkest of places which resides behind those kissable lips and her tongue, her tongue! the very tongue which has produced so many earth shattering orgasms. And her voice! The only voice I could register in a ocean full of people and don't forget her laugh her honking laugh so contagious it always makes me smile. 

 

Neck: The long column that supports her beautiful head, the very neck I love to kiss, to wrap my arms around and suck making sure the world knows she's mine! And etched on her neck a faded scar (on the right side) the one of many that brought her to me. 

 

Arms: They have ability to carry the world (and me!) they may not look strong but let me tell you they are, also they give the best hugs on a bad day. There is something so heartwarming about having those.

 

Hands: They've saved lives, they save lives, her slender expert hands that have the ability to hold a scalpel and perform such complex surgery will always amaze me (though it shouldn't she's a doctor that's in her job description) but away from work the way her hands dance across the plains of my body, the way they interlace with mine, those dexterous fingers which cause me such joy,it's the way she uses them to toy with my body, explore and so much more. I crave her touch! 

 

Chest: Encased in her chest beneath various layers of skin and hidden and safe guarded by her rib cage lies her heart, one of my favourite parts of her, although it's been battered and bruised I'm so glad she was able to find room for me. Next are her breasts though they be but little they are fine, I love the feeling of them against mine or against my back when she hugs me from behind. She has scars painted across her chest from the incident in Afghanistan, that very incident the brought her to Holby then eventually to me. 

 

Bernie smiles to herself slowly realising that Serena was writing about her, looking back at the words scrawled in blue ink she continues on reading 

 

That place!: The place, that part! Her Pussy! My favourite part of Berenice Griselda Wolfe. Never have I been so turned on by another woman's body before! I love that part most of all, I love the way she tastes a taste that will forever be etched on my tastebuds, her smell that always lingers on my senses for days on end. And her neatly trimmed bush! (A woman after my own heart!) a place where I like to bury my nose and inhale her unique smell, her smell! Eau de Bernie.

Bernie clutches at her scrub top feeling a blush coming on and a sudden surge of arousal race to 'that place' as Serena referred to.  
She continued reading

 

Legs: My god! Does she have some legs, legs that could last a life time, the feeling of them when she anchors herself to me in times of passion a sign to say that I'm hers. Her skyscraper legs that turn me on so much the way she struts around the ward from patient to patient i feel like I've bagged myself a supermodel (lucky me!) 

'Arse'  
Bernie reads and let's out one of her signature honks 

Arse: I'm more of a boob woman but my god ' girls got an ass like I've never seen', the way she wiggles her arse when she enters the ward! Oh god! 

 

"What are you reading!?" A voice suddenly breaks Bernie's gaze from the pages below   
Looking up she sees Serena resting against the door frame, in a panic she places the book back where she found it.

"Sorry I'm sorry! I was just looking for those patient files, I've misplaced them.." 

Bernie says with a panic laced voice

"Oh! we found those ages ago, you missy left them at the nurses station" 

Serena says with a laugh pointing her finger at Bernie 

"Sorry!" Bernie says hiding under her halo of blonde curls 

"Anyway I was hoping you'd find that one day!" 

She says now twiddling her thumbs

"I'm glad I did!" 

Bernie says with a smiles as she slowly made her way over to her partner and pulled her into the office slamming the door behind her they then descended into a lovers chaos.


End file.
